


[podfic] Common Blood

by 1001cranes, reena_jenkins



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Bloodplay, Community: podficbigbang, Drug Use, F/M, Gore, Gunplay, Guns, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Podfic, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Recreational Drug Use, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In a post-apocalyptic world, the Argents have emerged as a the savior of mankind, using their medical conglomerate, GeneCo, to provide organ transplants - for a hefty price. Sometimes they help the Bioconservative unfortunates like Erica Reyes, an epileptic with a gift for dance; and sometimes they use Repomen like Derek Hale to hunt down clients who default on their payments, and repossess their organs.<br/><i><br/><b>GeneCo</b> - In the business of expanding life, not ending it.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Common Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Common Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643547) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 
  * Inspired by [Common Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643547) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Common%20Blood.zip) [207.1 MB, 02:59:44]**   
**[Podbook](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(TWolf:Repo\)%20%22Common%20Blood%22.m4b) [340.4 MB, 02:59:44]**

 

 ****  
 **Cover Artist:**reena_jenkins  
 **Beta Listener:**  [](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/) **lattice_frames**  
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Knifeplay, Surgery, Gore, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Light BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Guns, Gunplay, Blood, Bloodplay, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Non-consensual Surgical Procedures, Age Difference, Rape/Non-con References, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion

**Music (all from the Repo! OST, listed in order of appearance):**

1\. A New World Organ (listen to it in full [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmxTUAwjOjE))  
2\. Depraved Heart Murder At Sanitarium Square (listen to it in full [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXZslSDAZcs))  
3\. 21st Century Cure (listen to it in full [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Br87eV_9nGI))  
4\. Genetic Emancipation (listen to it in full [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIgG3u3IQ0k))  
5\. I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much (listen to it in full [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQ4M-kzMACw))  
6\. Genetic Repo Man (listen to it in full [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIHifxWdmRQ))  
7\. Legal Assassin (listen to it in full [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7rARRopvuQ))  
8\. Zydrate Anatomy (listen to it in full [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVTAf4FAXaU))  
9\. At The Opera Tonight (listen to it in full [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3dLk9_GGF0))  
10\. Bravi! (listen to it in full [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ey3NFVOOaQ))

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's Notes: Here's my contribution to Podfic Big Bang 2014! lattice_frames was the beta-listener for this podfic, partly because she likes Teen Wolf and Repo! The Genetic Opera...... and partly because I ambushed her on Twitter. (And for putting up with my ambushment, I am incredibly grateful to her.) As each chapter on this story can stand as an individual story, I opted to make individual covers - I was going for the PowerPoint equivalent of the graphic novel introduction to Repo!, and I think I succeeded admirably. It feels like I've been working on this podfic in one form or another for over a year (especially since this podfic has been in some stage of semi-completedness on my laptop at LEAST since mid-Amplificathon'14), and I'm so glad to finally release it into the wild. I'm aware that Repo! The Genetic Opera is not everyone's cup of tea, but please give this story a try? Sure, it's got seven minutes of introductory warnings - ranging from bloodplay to non-consensual surgical procedures to drug use - but the music is catchy, the stories are compelling, and the worldbuilding within the framework of Repo! is phenomenal. I was incedibly excited about using the music from Repo!'s OST as the soundtrack for this podfic, because it really does tell the story. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
